


Conquering Tevinter

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Dorian is in heat, out of suppressants, and the inquisitor is the hottest alpha this side of (insert choice here).Hot Sex Ensues.





	Conquering Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Adara_Rose felt she needed to write alpha/omega to tick it off her bucket list. And Dorian does sex-crazed so well.

Dorian stares in dismay at the small brown pouch he usually keeps hidden under his bed. This can not be happening. He turns it upside down and shakes it experimentally, in the vain hope that some of the herbs will materialise just from his need for them. No such luck, the pouch remains stubbornly empty. He throws it on the floor and runs his fingers through his hair with an increasing sense of panic. _Kaffas_! He is scheduled for his heat in less than three days and he is out of heat suppressants. How could this have happened? How could he have been so _stupid_ so as not to replace them after the last time? He knows why. The inquisitor had dragged him to Val Royeaux and he had planned to buy more herbs when he was there - but then there had been that blasted business with his amulet and he had forgotten. Forgotten the one thing that had kept him safe and sane for several years. Maker, he was an idiot! No, worse: he was a _idiotic omega in a keep filled with alphas!_ Dorian cursed and kicked a poor footstool, making it topple to the stone floor with a resounding thump. He gnawed at his lip, thinking. If he feigned sickness and locked himself in his chambers until it passed- no, that’d have the inquisitor banging on his door within the hour to check on him. Maker, the inquisitor. The most desirable alpha of them all.

 

Dorian closed his eyes and immediately the image of Lavellan came to him. He whimpered quietly: slim and slender like a reed, deceptively gentle and sweet but with a core of steel, an alpha to be proud to belong to. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful - maker's breath, he was one of the most influential men in Thedas! Add glorious red hair, bright green eyes and an arse that was the definition of delectable… Dorian whimpered, feeling the first stirring of heat between his thighs. It was a soft, sweet ache, barely there, but it would get worse and worse. Soon he would be frantic, desperate for any sort of stimuli - desperate for an alpha. Really, he knew that without his suppressants the entire keep would be able to smell him soon enough, and to protect himself he should choose an alpha now when he still had his senses. Lavellan would take care of him, be good to him… so good… would fit perfectly between his thighs, he would be hard and Dorian would be slick and they’d- Dorian groaned, pressing his palm hard over his stiffening member. This must _not_ happen! But without his herbs, there was really no way to stop it. Curse it. Curse it all!

 

* * *

 

The fever came the next morning, starting slowly with a slight increase in temperature. During the day it kept climbing until Dorian was loathe to wear any sort of clothing, skin clammy and itching. He trembled in his chair, trying to focus on the book in front of him but all he could think of was how the creamy parchment was almost the same color as the inquisitor’s skin. He wanted to lick that skin, rub himself all over it until he was drenched in that delicious scent, wear it like expensive perfume so that everyone would know that he belonged to Lavellan, was Lavellan’s omega, his to breed, his to mate, his to- Dorian shuddered and instinctively opened his legs as if to receive an imaginary lover. His mind strayed to thoughts of that glorious mane of long red hair rubbing against the inside of his thighs as Lavellan’s tongue worked him open, tasting the slick gushing from his arse with every thrust from that wicked tongue, ignoring Dorian’s desperate pleas for him to- he came back to himself with a start, realising that he was in a public place and this sort of thoughts were not suitable for the environment. Not suitable at _all_ , really. He could not be fantasising about having sex with the inquisitor, for maker’s sake! Dorian dropped the book and fled the library, feeling the odd looks of the other mages burn holes in his back. What must they think of him?

 

* * *

 

When Dorian awoke in his bed on the third morning since he realised that he was out of suppressants, he was in the first stage of heat. His smalls were completely soaked with his own juices and the soreness between his thighs had increased to an empty ache that made him grind his hips into the mattress, desperate for any sort of friction. It was nowhere near what he needed. With every thrust he could feel more slick slip from his aching, gaping hole and if he hadn’t been so aroused he would have been ashamed. He had not had a heat since he was sixteen; his parents had immediately put him on suppressants and refused to talk about it ever again. The shame of having an omega for a son was even larger than having a faggot, and it was to be hidden and forgotten as much as possible. He had forgotten how it had felt, how empty and lonely he was, how he just wanted to lie down and cry and cry and cry until he ran out of tears, needing nothing more than to have someone here, touching him, holding him, fucking him. He needed an alpha… an elven alpha… an elven alpha with wicked green eyes… an elven alpha with wicked green eyes and red hair and a body Dorian wanted to climb like a tree… needed Lavellan. Needed him here, now, inside, needed to be filled with his knot and bred full of cum. He worked two fingers into his slick arse, fantasising that it was Lavellan’s. He keened with pleasure, hips working desperately as he fucked forward to rub his hard cock into the mattress, back onto his fingers. His other hand clawed helplessly at the sheets as he bit down on the pillow to quiet his desperate cries. He was so lost in it he didn’t notice the soft _click_ of his door being picked open to allow the man he was fantasising about entry.

 

* * *

 

Lavellan knew  that Dorian was in heat. He had been able to smell him the moment he returned to the keep after his little hunting trip. Well, he had smelled ripe omega but not been able to pinpoint who it was until he was accosted by Leliana. The spymaster had looked unusually frazzled as she practically ordered him to _do something_ before they had every senior officer in the army beating down the door to said mage’s quarters desperate to breed the available omega. Apparently, Cassandra and Josephine were running interference but they had been doing so for several hours and were at the end of their rope.

“For maker’s sake inquisitor _just_ _fuck him!”_ Leliana had shrieked with a note of hysteria in her voice, pointing dramatically in the direction that delicious scent was coming from.

 

He had hesitated, though. Sure he wanted to breed Dorian; had wanted the man since he saw him in Redcliffe village, but he wasn’t sure what Dorian wanted. That they flirted didn’t really matter; Dorian flirted with everyone, even if he wasn’t interested in them. But the thought of someone else having Dorian, fucking him, knotting him, maybe even getting him pregnant… the idea made his blood boil with rage. Dorian was _his,_ curse it! He strode down the corridor, snarling at anyone and everyone he saw. The betas dove out of the way, the alphas showed their necks in surrender. No one dared to fight the inquisitor, no matter how good the omega smelled. But now he stood in the doorway and stared at the gorgeous, naked man sprawled before him, working his fingers into that perfect arse and moaning _his_ name… well, it would take a saint not to take it as an invitation. And Lavellan was many things, but he was definitely not a saint. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Then he started ripping of his clothes.

 

* * *

 

Dorian looked up with a sense of panic and excitement when he heard the door slam. If he hadn’t been so far gone he would have been horrified at seeing the inquisitor standing there. But as it was, the sight of the elf undressing only served to make him more excited.

“Alpha” he nearly sobbed, wanting the man and wanting him _now._

“Omega” was the growled response and before he had time to think Lavellan was in his bed, nude as the day he was born, cock standing hard and proud between his legs. His knot had already started forming, ready to fill the other man with his seed.

“Now” he panted. “Please, alpha, now.”

“Dorian” Lavellan groaned, voice hoarse. Then he was on top of him, flipping Dorian onto his back and kissing him savagely. The movement caused his fingers to dislodge from his hole and Dorian keened in protest, needing the penetration. He felt horribly, despairingly empty. He didn’t feel that way for long, however; with a wild noise reminiscent of a roar Lavellan shoved his legs apart, and then he was pushing inside. He slid in without much resistance, pushing into the hilt in one smooth thrust. Dorian screamed in pleasure, his hole convulsing around the intruder. Lavellan groaned again, forcing Dorian’s knees to bend until he was nearly bent in half, leaving him wide open to the alpha’s attentions. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him until that point. Lavellan smiled in a savage way as he braced himself on elbows and knees and started fucking Dorian with short, hard thrusts that made the nerve endings in Dorian’s body sing with pleasure. This first fuck was hard, furious, to take the edge off and to start the mating period, and Lavellan rutted between Dorians thighs like a hungry beast, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in at a furious pace. Dorian could do little else but scream and claw at the bed sheets, blissfully unaware of anything but _alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha._ When Lavellan finally came, deep inside, and his knot started swelling in Dorian’s hole to lock them together, Dorian howled with pleasure. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, he arched and clawed and wailed in ecstasy as his hole contracted around the knot forcing its way inside. They collapsed onto the bed, Lavellan letting go of Dorian’s legs which immediately wrapped around his waist. They stared at each other, panting and trembling.

“I’m sorry” Lavellan whispered. “I couldn’t-”

“I know” Dorian replied, voice equally soft. “I want you.” Lavellan bit his lip.

“And after?” He asked. Dorian was confused; he had never heard of an alpha being tender during heat; he had learnt it was all about sex.

“After, too.” he whispered, blushing. He was amazed he could blush when the man was still balls deep in his arse, cock gloriously hard and knot keeping them locked together. Lavellan groaned and started rocking his hips, brushing across Dorian’s prostate with every shift. Dorian sobbed and dug his fingers into the alpha’s upper arms.

“Please, alpha, please…” he begged and was rewarded by a kiss that made his head spin. Lavellan ground harder, faster, and Dorian squealed as his over-stimulated hole desperately clung to his cock. It was too good, he wanted it to stop and go on forever. He screamed as his orgasm took him by complete surprise, starting low in his belly and rippling through his entire being, his cock jerking between them. He had _never_ come untouched before. Lavellan groaned, kissed him again, and whispered,

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” He sounded almost… reverent.

 

* * *

 

Dorian arched his back and spread his legs further, biting down on the pillow to keep from screaming too loudly. Lavellan was kneeling behind him, riding him almost brutally hard. His cock hit all the right spots inside and with every thrust more slick gushed from Dorian’s arse and down his thighs. He was a soaking wet mess at this point, having lost track of how many times Lavellan had fucked him.

“So good” the inquisitor groaned. “so good for me, Dorian.” Dorian whimpered, not sure if he enjoyed the praise or the sex more. Lavellan made his body sing with pleasure, but he could not discern whether it was the heat talking or something else. It didn’t matter now, when his body was rocking from the force of the pounding he was taking, his cock throbbing, his arse clenching, his orgasm coming closer and closer every time Lavellan hit his sweet spot. And he did so continuously. Dorians moans were continuous now, loud and slightly breathless. He shoved his hips back to meet his lover, wanting him so deeply inside he’d feel him forever. Lavellan bit his shoulder in response. It was close enough to his neck to feel like a claiming bite, and that closeness was what pushed Dorian over the edge into another orgasm. He screamed his throat hoarse, rutting back onto the cock making him see stars. Lavellan’s answering howl only increased his excitement, and the hot seed pumping out of his cock and into Dorian’s already wet hole only increased the pleasure. They collapsed onto the bed, breathless and clinging to each other, Lavellan’s knot filling Dorian’s arse to the brim and making him shudder with pleasure.

“That was-” he panted, and Lavellan pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Yeah” he moaned in response. “It was.”

 

* * *

 

Dorian arched his back, eyes rolling back in his head as he sank down onto Lavellan’s cock. The inquisitor lay flat on his back in the bed, letting Dorian take control of their coupling for the first time since this had started. Dorian ran his hands over the elf’s glorious body, stroking his chest and heaving stomach, pinching his nipples, Lavellan groaned with pleasure and pressed his hips up, sinking in deeper into Dorian’s arse. It felt so good, Dorian moaned loudly as he started moving. He worked himself onto that delicious cock slowly at first, but as the fever in his body rose so did his speed until he was bouncing on it at an almost frantic pace. Lavellan’s slender fingers were digging into his hips and the man looked at him almost with wonder in his eyes, only increasing the pleasure. He moaned desperately, wrapping his hand around his poor neglected cock and stroked it in sync with his movements. The double stimulation made him moan louder, ride faster, and Lavellan’s cries joined his own, increasing his excitement.

“Gods” the elf moaned, “you’re beautiful.” His voice was both hoarse with lust and full of admiration, and combined with the intense pleasure it made Dorian’s head swim. It sounded almost as if the inquisitor meant it. He leaned back slightly, changing the angle of penetration, and shrieked as Lavellan’s cock hit his sweet spot head on. Stars exploded behind his closed eyelids and Dorian screamed in pleasure as he reached the height of ecstasy once again, clawing at the sheets under them.

 

* * *

 

Dorian had no idea how much time had passed, but the feeling of desperate hunger was not as intense now. The lust still simmered under his skin, but was not overwhelming any longer. Perhaps the worst of it had passed. Lavellan laid sprawled next to him, his naked body covered in scratches and bruises and passion marks Dorian had made, most of them which he had no recollection of. His hair was tousled and mussed from Dorian’s fingers, his mouth swollen from kisses. He was gorgeous and Dorian wanted him again. But not just yet. He had some questions that needed answers, first.

“What happens after this?” he asked, fearing the answer.

“How do you mean?” Lavellan rose up on one elbow, brow furrowed.

“Once this is over. What then?”

“That… I suppose depends on us. What we want.”

“And what do you want?” He regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn’t want to hear the answer, didn’t want this to be only a heat thing. Lavellan was quiet for so long Dorian started to fidget. Then he spoke, and his voice was nearly inaudible.

“I want to see my mark on your neck. Your belly swollen with my child.” It took a moment or two for Dorian to hear what he had said. Then he felt something he had never felt in his life; happiness more intense than anything he had ever known bubbled inside him. He felt as light as air. Lavellan wanted to give him the grandest gift an alpha could give: his child - and his mark. If Dorian had been halfway in love with the man before, those words tipped him over the edge. Lavellan wanted to mate with him - and maker, he wanted to be mated! He leaned in to kiss that irresistible mouth again.

“Yes” he whispered against Lavellan’s lips. “Yes to everything.” Lavellan looked at him with stunned pleasure.

“Really?” he whispered, pressing closer. Dorian felt his hardness against his hip and his hole pulsed with hunger for him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” he moaned, parting his legs. “Mate me. Breed me. Make me yours.”

“On one condition” Lavellan laughed as he thrust his hard cock into Dorian’s willing body.

“Anything…. oooohhh… anything you want.” He would be willing to set himself on fire at this point.

“Stop calling me Lavellan. My name is Icthlarin.” Lavellan- no, _Icthlarin_ , laughed softly as he started thrusting, slowly at first, then with increasing speed and vigour.

“Icthlarin” Dorian moaned in reply, hands gripping the inquisitors clenching buttocks and hanging on for dear life “Icthlarin. Ooooh. Icthlarin. Yes. Maker. Yes.” Icthlarin’s hips snapped against his, fast and hard, making his body sing in ecstasy and his toes curl. but what finally forced him over the edge, made him scream so loud his voice cracked, was Icthlarin’s teeth sinking into his neck, drawing blood and forming the mating mark.

It’s more than he has ever dared to dream of.


End file.
